


Dictionary fun: Miko edition

by DifferentOctave



Series: Short Miko fics [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, References to Major Character Death, Used a spanish-english dictionary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by uh.... I forgot his name's fanfic, "Abcs: Smokescreen"</p><p>You should check it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear person whom I forgot your name, sorry,
> 
> If you don't like what I did here and want me to take it down, just let me know.
> 
> It's obvious I don't own anything here.
> 
> I don't own the english and spanish languages,
> 
> I don't own TF:P (Wish I did, tho!)
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy. :)

Esprint/Sprint: Miko didn't know where she was running. All she knew was that she had to run. For her life. For Bulk's. For Wheeljack's. For the tightly wound spring, Magnus. For everyone's sake.

Colisión/Collision: Miko cringed at the sound of screetching metal against metal as Bulk accidently rammed into Bumblebee due to a miscalculation. Why and how he did, she didn't know. But Ratchet sure was going to throw a fit.

Humareda/Cloud of smoke: Miko leaned aganst the rail, awaiting her new family to come out from thr cloud of smoke. She waited. And waited. But they never came.

Adusto/Harshness: Ratchet did not have a sense of sympathy or a taste of fun. Miko frowned for the second time that day as the doc complained and told them to keep the music down. When Miko moved to turn it down, she tripped and sprained her ankle. But Ratchet didn't move.


	2. Chapter 2

Hostil/Hostile: Miko ducked and hit Jack in the knee. He fell. Miko sighed. So, zombie Jacks are not friendly.

Petardear/To backfire: Miko gulped. There was no way she was getting out of this easily.... Okay, so her plan to revive some dead autobot she didn't know backfired - Optimus couldn't blame her...right?

Camilla/Stretcher: Miko was pressed back onto the stetcher, but she got right back up. "I've got to find Jack, Bulk, and Arcee...." she murmered. But June pressed her back. "You will stay here, young lady, or do I need to get Ratchet on you?"

Atónito/Astonished, amazed: So the big guy could fly, huh? Miko didn't see him fly in person. Until now. Who knew autobots could fly?

Atollarse/To get stuck: Scrap. Miko got her leg stuck in a crack in the floor. Okay, someone needed to fix the floors in here! And get her out...help?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this chapter in both English AND Spanish! Forgive me if my translations are incorrect. If they are, please let me know!
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> ES: Decidió hacer este capítulo en Inglés y Español! Perdóneme si mis traducciones son incorrectas. Si es así, por favor hágamelo saber!
> 
> Disfrute! :D

Estrella/Star: Miko stared up at the sky, with the stars twinkling endlessly. She wondered, "Why don't the little stars get noticed? They may be small, but they're still a star!" Miko then realized it was like life as well. The stars get noticed, but the smaller people get brushed aside. Closing her eyes, Miko thanked the people who worked behind the scenes to make their lives possible. 

ES:Miko mirada hacia el cielo, con las estrellas brillando eternamente. Ella se preguntó, "¿Por qué no las estrellitas llamar la atención? Ellos pueden ser pequeñas, pero son todavía una estrella!" Miko se dio cuenta de que era la vida también. Las estrellas llamar la atención, pero la gente más pequeñas quedan descartadas. Cerrando los ojos, Miko agradeció a las personas que trabajaron entre bastidores para hacer posible la vida.

Rana/Frog: Miko held out her hand to Jack. "Look, it's a little froggie!" Jack snorted. "Big deal. It's just a stupid frog." Miko growled. "It may be a tiny frog, but it's alive. It deserves to be noticed!" 

  
ES: Miko le tendió la mano a Jack. "Mira, es una pequeña rana!" Jack resopló. "Gran cosa. Es sólo una rana tonta." Miko gruñó. "Puede ser una pequeña rana, pero está vivo. Merece ser notado!"

Enlace/Bond: Miko felt very close to her guardian, Bulkhead. He was like her, in quite a  few ways. But she wished he wasn't such a worry-wart at times!   


ES: Miko se sentía muy cerca de su tutor, Bulkhead. Él era como ella, en bastantes aspectos. Pero ella deseaba no era una preocupación-verruga a veces!


End file.
